1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for identifying a tool socket. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device that can be mated with the tool socket so that an identifier is viewable when the device is mated with the tool socket, and to a method for using the device to identify the tool socket.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A socket wrench is a commonly-used tool that includes a wrench handle and a plurality of tool sockets that are adapted respectively to fit various head sizes of bolts, nuts, and like fasteners. Such fasteners can be loosened or tightened by rotating the appropriate tool socket with the tool handle. An advantage of using a socket tool is the ability of a user to interchange a plurality of tool sockets of various sizes so that the user can fasten or unfasten nuts and bolts of various sizes using a single or minimal number of wrench handles.
Conventionally, a socket wrench set includes a wrench handle having a particular drive size and a set of tool sockets adapted for use with the particular drive size of the handle. The set of tool sockets includes a plurality of sockets having a range of sizes that provide the user with the flexibility of interchanging tool sockets on the wrench handle to fit the head of the fastener being worked on in a particular situation. A set of tool sockets generally includes sockets configured for use with fasteners having U.S. customary units (e.g., inches), metric units (e.g., millimeters) or a combination of both units. Sockets are also provided with different depths to fit over fasteners having various heights. Sockets are generally configured as either a 6-point or 12-point socket, each being used with hexagonally shaped fasteners.
When using a socket wrench, the user selects the tool socket having the proper size for the particular application. In this regard, a problem frequently encountered with using the socket wrench is the inability of the user to easily identify the proper socket for the particular application. Conventionally, the size of each socket is indicated on the side of the socket body. However, the location of the size identification on the side of the socket body makes it difficult for a user to easily identify the proper socket size. In particular, the user generally must pick up individual sockets and rotate each socket body to read its size until the desired socket is located. The print on the sockets is generally small and may become difficult to read as the sockets become worn and/or dirty. This process becomes even more cumbersome when tool sockets are randomly scattered on a surface or in a container or when operating in a poorly lit environment. The difficulty in identifying individual sockets is compounded when the set of sockets includes sockets configured in U.S. as well as metric units, and sockets configured for use with socket drives of different sizes. Therefore, a need exists for a device which allows a user to more easily identify the size of individual tool sockets.